Rosie is Red, Viola is blue?
by theknottsbear
Summary: Twin sisters, Viola and Olivia move to Japan and attend Seiyo Middle School. What will happen when they meet the former guardians?
1. Introductions

3rd person

It was a breezy, December morning in the sun-kissed land of the Long Beach suburbs in which glowed with gayness. Viola's eyes had hit the sun beam that shone with irritating brightness and rage. She found herself on the floor with blankets drooping over her body covered by only a green tank top and shorts that had a fit that was cut higher than daisy dukes. Clock: 6:00am. Date: December 16th, 2010. Day: Thursday. Thank God. She wasn't late for anything; it was late start day at school. She didn't need to be on the floor, or in the uncomfortable position rather; she didn't need to wake up only the clock screeched over to the 8am sign, but that would be in a full 2 hours. But it was no use, Viola already woke up to face the day, that bright sun in which she hated... in which hated her, a rarity for someone born in southern California. If only she had the force to raise her delicate hand (which now felt like multiple pounds of pure gold) to get that glass of coca-cola glaring at her with evil intentions. The evil mirror in which hung on her wall exposed the unattended to dirty blonde hair in which she would have to deal with. The walls in her room were splattered with black and red painting like a painting canvas, it kind of felt like you stepped into the devil's hell entering her room.

Viola's POV

I whipped her eyes a bit and glared at the report card on my night stand. Typical:

1st period, Math: B-

The mark isn't that bad. I could have gotten a better grade in math if I really tried in combining like terms working with monomials. Every time I try to attempt the problem though, the teacher would says she's exacerbating the problem, what the hell does that even mean. Pre-Algebra hasn't helped me in life yet; I'm curious to see if it ever will.

2nd period, PE: A-

Easy A. If you can't maintain an A in PE then man, you must really suck at running... or something. SERIOUSLY. I guess the useless minus was added to that A because I forgot my PE shirt for a week straight.

3rd period, Social Science: A

Yeah, science... formulas. Photosynthesis, evolution, genetics. All my forte. It's just easy. It's what I do.

4th period, Business Technology: B-

In Computers, you have to do A and B work in order to get well, an A or a B. And I only did 5 out of 20, so I got a B-. I'm really good with computers though. I can type fast. About 80 wpm, about 80% accuracy. In real life though accuracy doesn't matter. Why do you think the little red squiggly line pops us, to annoy us (well I guess it does.)

5th period, AVID: A

AVID is an easy A. Don't ask me what that acroynm stand for.

Advancement

Via

Individual

Determination

Something like that. Don't worry, if you don't get it, let me sum it up. It's basically "go to college."

6th period, History: C+

Ehhh, decent mark. History doesn't matter; they're all dead anyway. The Mongols can do whatever they want, in the era of the dinosaurs... HA **(Authors Note: The Mongols thrived in the area of Mongolia and took over a lot of land around the AD 1200s I think) **

7th period, English: C-

I've never gotten anything worse than a C+ in my entire life as a student. That teacher hates me. Other kids hate her too. Ask anyone. Ugh, so unfair.

My report card makes me shiver a bit. On my nightstand though I notice a note. Blah, blah, blah... from dad. Gone to Japan to visit cousin, Tadase. Blah blah blah. Take care of Olivia. Blah blah blah. Be back in 3 weeks. Blah blah blah. 3 weeks. I hate my life. I can't spend 3 weeks taking care of a 12 year old child. I have a life too. Maybe this is a bit hypocritical, my twin sister is more mature than me. I mean, I'm only 12 myself... but Olivia, seriously. I was planning to go out with Annalise and have sleep-overs and stuff like that, but no. I heard a sudden knock. Oh my god. What was that? "Viola, are you okay."

Olivia's POV

From all the noise in Viola's bedroom, it seems like she's up. Geese. Has she really just woken up. It's nearly 7:30am. I hope she's okay. I got up and walked over to her bedroom and tapped the door gently. "Viola, are you okay." I creaked the door open finding Viola in a corner slouching over her nightstand. I could hear myself sighing as I lay Viola's delicate body onto the bed. Although we are identical, Viola is noticeably skinnier than I. I am not fat; I guess to describe Viola, underweight is more appropriate term to use. "Olivia, you should tuck her under the covers. She seems tired." Rika stated. I agreed. I did. Then Rika floated away from the room following me as I creaked Viola's door shut. I'm glad I got out of that room too. It looks like hell threw up in there.

Viola's POV

And so my door gently shut and I laid to my side so I could lie in bed until school required me to get up at approximately 8:30. I have a way of manipulating people, don't I. I got Olivia to worry about me, and so then she physically lifts me to my bed, the challnege I've been unsuccessfully trying to conquer this whole morning. And she justs leaves me alone to be by myself. But call me crazy but I thought I heard a voice "telling" her to put me into my bed. Hmmmm? Am I hallucinating. Is that, Olivia's conscience... and some type of twin connections are allowing me to hear it? I'm not sure but something just is off to me.


	2. Olivia's Mission

Olivia's POV

Hmmm... it wasn't going to be easy, or simple, but eventually today I would have to tell Viola that our family was moving to Japan. How would she react anyway? These are memories I do not want to involve myself in. From the moment I shut that door, I knew that I had lost any opportunity of will-power over me to tell her. Oh god, and Rika... Geese, Rika; she was probably going to lecture me for the rest of my life. If I'm lucky, I'll get away from her in my dreams. I guess I'm not quite used to Rika yet, telling me that my dream is to be calm and steady. My chara, Rika.

"Olivia, you should really tell Viola," she said. I was anticipating this.

"I will later. I just, erm... don't want to wake her up," I'm such a liar.

'Oh come on, Viola. It's late start day, come on. It's 8:10. You know I want to get to school early. Get up already!' If only I had the will-power to actually say that to Viola's face though. And then, just as I was losing hope about Viola being on-time going to school, she comes in... thank god. But, her outfit? Ugh, I'm not her mother... but seriously. How can she wear that with, pride? I let that slip off my mind and just left for school with her.

Viola's POV

My alarm went off. I guess I was too dazed off to see that my headphones were still on when I fell asleep then woke up again and I had set my alarm for 8:00 today, but of course, they were. Geese, 8:00. Man, Olivia was going to kill me. Like I cared. Ahhhhh, get ready... get ready. I threw on some black leggings, some low-cut jean shorts over them, and then a black t-shirt entitled, "Blood on the Dance floor," with a white long-sleeved sweater under. I slipped on some black high-tops, like, as in to higher than my knee high tops (you know the ones you zip up in the back, yeah those.) My hair looked decent enough I guess to keep down, so that's what I did. I shoved my progress report card in the deep depths of my backpack just to make sure that my parents will never come in contact with the report ever in their life-time. I put all my supplies in, some random christmas cards for my friends, which means basically Annalise and Alexis, but whatever. Then, my red backpack shone across the white walls of the living room as I walk in noticing Olivia all ready to go waiting for me. Above some sign my mom hung up ages ago that says in fancy print, "Count your blessings, not your troubles," I looked at some clock stating 8:10am. "Bye Olivia!" I exclaimed. Before she could even reply, I think I heard her sigh as I left for school; I never noticed her holding in her breath.

On my way to school, I ran into Alexis. Her short (well to her shoulders length), black hair; the color of coal perhaps, was hanging down in a fashion that tells me that Alexis also didn't brush her hair as well. She was wearing a "Landell Elementary School" t-shirt from our school last year with a "Lexington Junior High School" hoodie over it; man, Alexis is way too spirited. Her eyes broadcast my reflection when I looked toward her. I pushed rapidly on my skate-board to catch up with her, so hard that the wind almost threatened to throw me off balance; something that has never happened before. "Hey Alexis." I proclaimed.

She waved her hand in the direction she had heard her name being called to soon notice it was the one and only Viola calling her. Katie was walking ahead of us, typical. Katie was this girl, haha, I guess I have to label her my friend, who is really possesive over Alexis; ever since the fourth grade. Every time I try to walk all three of us together, she walks ahead of me. Alexis says Katie is "complex," no joke there. She says her emotions are too hard to read so I can't tell if she's mad at you or not, so whatever.

Olivia's POV

"Is she crazy?" Rika questioned. "She just left you in the house all by yourself. You were supposed to tell her today, and this was your only chance. You have to tell her before school. You only have three periods with her in which you don't even sit by her. And you can't tell her after school because of the band rehearsal for the assembly tommorow. And, and..." Wow Rika was freaking out.

"Rika!" I yelled. "Don't worry okay, I'll tell her right now. I'll ride my bike to school, okay?" Geese, I was still curious about how the obstinate and misbehaving personality of Viola Hotori was going to take this. Whatever, I have to break the ice some time or other. We're moving the 2nd day of break, 3 days away from today. There is no time to waste.

3rd person

Alexis and Viola were walking to school. They were about ¾ of the way there, the time being 8:30am. Viola didn't use her skateboard the rest of the way although the urge was oh so tempting, but even Viola had enough self-restraint to see that it was wrong to leave Alexis. Over all, it was pretty quiet. I was a sunny day, or at least looked like it was going to be; though the December chill struck both Alexis and Viola cold even though both of their arms were covered in cloth. Katie was out of sight; maybe she was already there? It was so dang silent that the only noice heard was the humming of seagulls that nested at the school or cars that honked at each other racing to drop-off their children before their child was considered, "tardy," even though it was late start. This somewhat amused Viola.

Alexis could hear bike tracks towards them, for she had sensitive hearing. Viola, on the other hand was just walking calmly, disconnecting herself from the world (she just had a weird way of doing that) until she had heard her name being called multiple times; oh god.

The wind swayed through Olivia's wavy hair and she turned to Viola. "Can I talk to you about something please?" Olivia said in the nicest tone imaginable. Normally, Viola would've just gave uo with out a fight and talked about a subject in which Viola never really cared about like, math homework. But Viola had this weird feeling about, something. Like something was watching her, something else besides Alexis and Olivia; something, living. She walked away from both of them, Alexis and Olivia, riding her skate-board the rest of the way to school, her long hair flying everywhere. 8:40am. She observed the clock on the big bulletin board in front of the school that broadcasted the time and the current students of the month. She leaned up against the gate that divided the junior high school from an elementary school near by and listened to her iPod. Viola cocked her head right to the basketball courts, the ones playing basketball before school started; she admired them for their ability. Before she knew it, the bell rung through her ears; the warning bell that if you don't make it in 5 minutes after this bell, then you're late from school. Aka, Viola's worse nightmare. Olivia and Viola reported to their 1st period classes in which they were in the same classroom with each other, sitting next to each other. This was Olivia's opportunity.

Olivia's POV

There is absolutely no way Viola will escape out of my clutches this time. My mission isn't precise; not top-secret, I have one important goal I must conquer that involves Viola. Goals involving Viola have turned out to be hard to accomplish, from my experiences in the past anyway. Anyhoo, Viola will know, and I am in the perfect position to tell her. Mr. Licata math; we're going over the scientific notation, the topic of our homework yesterday and Viola couldn't possibly look any more bored or confused than she does right now.

"Hey Viola, We're moving to Japan, no lie!" I screamed. Oh my god. I wanted to tell her, not degrade myself in front of my whole math class. I sighed. My head low. My breath, quickened. My heart, an anvil. And the sad part is in all this madness, Viola, chuckled! VIOLA LAUGHED! What the hell. I totally embarassed myself in front of the whole class and she, laughs? No wait, that sounds like Viola. The sides of my lips cursed up into an evil grin; I enjoyed this expression. All eyes were on me, me and Viola. Even the teacher glued his eyes into my pupils. Viola was notorious for distracting the class in these methods, but I was a model student. It was a shock to everyone; a shock to me. And yet, I still smile, why?

Viola, so ironically positioned in front of me was the only person actually taking notes on the just finished math lecture. Maybe she just didn't want to show me the satisfaction of her interest in this, matter. This scene which was dramacially tripled in this intriquing philosophy because of the reaction of the students. I leaned forward, close enough that if Viola were to lean back, she would have knocked me over; no doubt. "What are you doing?" Rika asked. Viola jumped up. I breathed into her ear, about to tell her.

"You know I wasn't lying. Wasn't bluffing. It's all true." I said in a whisper. A shiver crawled through her back. I could feel her freezing body temperature sucking all the vicious warmth out of my satisfaction. I think she was going to reply. What a miracle!

"Demostrate self-control, Olivia. Detention." Of course. Detention, today. I have band practice. There are no detentions on Friday. After Friday, we have break for 2 weeks. What I am going to do? Rika is currently giving me the evil eye. Oh no, I deserve it. Class passed quickly after that. But after class I heard a faint whisper.

"Switch clothes. Give me your class schedule. I'll serve the detention." she said. Why would Viola do that. "Just don't totally ruin my reputation." she added with a cunning smile. Now that's more like Viola. What's going on with her though; and something, that... the egg. It rose, shaking. Now I see, Viola has, or is at least going to have, a chara.


	3. The Interesting Development

Viola's POV

Ugh, it was only 3rd period, but it feels like centuries. I want to be home right now. Home, laying on the couch, watching television; home. But now I have an hour detention because Olivia decided to molest me via ear breathing. It makes me shiver every time I think about Olivia acting that way towards me, let alone acting that way. No even I would stoop that low. But whatever, this was how Olivia used to be in the 5th grade. Then she got a referral, and everything changed. I liked her better as the troublemaker honestly, but whatever.

Olivia was just innocent, and just that. She would wear all plaid, like a school uniform, only there wasn't one. She was in all honors, which kinda scares me. Advanced math, which is more useless than my math class. Just your honorary student. How would the teachers react to this controversy. This is going to be amusing.

Right now, I'm in the middle of her History HP class. Man, is she smart. Everyone tells me, "Olivia knows everything about history. She practically studies the book, no _reads_ the book in free time." Where as, I don't know any of this crap. All I really know that Japan is in Asia, they're bad-ass dudes called samurais, and I kind of know how to speak the language. After that, everything else entered to my mind is completely wiped away, or, should I say, never processed or used in my mind. How does everyone expect me to move to Japan, and still have some academic sanity?

The teacher is killing us with some kind of note taking paper. Notes aren't that hard to take, even I know the basic format about how to take Cornell notes. But these notes required A LOT of note-taking. So much that you had to take notes on the entire chapter. Word-for-word. Thank god our teacher says we can only put five to fifteen words on each section, though on some I accidentally only added 4 words on a category. This day was going to be, interesting. I needed to step it up from normal behavior. I wonder how Olivia is doing in Science.

Olivia's POV

I still can't believe I acted such a way in front of our math teacher. I feel so ashamed, like an idiot. I can't even concentrate on my studies, but like it matters. Mr. Cornelius's 3rd period class is officially crazy. If it wasn't enough for all of the screaming around to disorientate me, it was the annoying dysfunctional student who sat next to me always making me do all the work. (Let me back track, I couldn't do work because of all the screaming kids.) I could see Viola easily meshing with a groups of kids like these. This was the philosophy of an average regular class student; eff with the teacher until he can't stand you anymore. Then do what you what. Makes me sick.

"I think I'm about to throw up," Rika said. So did I. But I was in public so I couldn't actually talk to her right now. I don't want to make Viola, more importantly myself, look like an idiot in front of a bunch of junior high school kids. What were we learning right now, ugh. Evolution, the theory of how scientists believe humans came to be. You know the creatures crawling around the universe that look like seagulls in like, Antarctica, but they adapt themselves so well to the cold that they are a new species of bird. Natural selection, like survival of the fittest and all that crap.

I don't follow any of this. Mr. Cornelius doesn't even teach us. He just hands us our assignment and expects us to magically know what to do. We were supposed to take notes, but it was too loud to hear a word that the teacher was saying so officially, I'm screwed. I hope Viola knows how to do this... Man I wish I was in history right now.

And what's wrong with Viola's appearance. Okay, she doesn't even brush her hair. She wears a black shirt with bold white letters that state, "Blood on the Dance Floor," only like the most aggressive band out there. Black leggings with denim shorts over them, seriously? What has this world come to in the ways of, "appropriately dressing."

3rd person

The bell rang, and so did many others and this late start day of December 16th slides by very roughly to both Viola and Olivia adapting to the different situation they have put themselves into. Viola had served Olivia's detention, and even did some of her homework. Olivia on the other hand practiced for the assembly. She was a skilled violinist, something Viola really envied about her. Possibly the only thing Viola really envied over about her twin sister. Although, Viola was more of a dancer anyway.

Home was normal. Their parents were suddenly supposed to come back tomorrow and pick them up early for the big move. Meaning that Olivia and Viola only have one day to pack up their stuff, great. I guess Olivia was already done packing because when Viola went into the other side of their room, nothing was one the floor. Not even the tiniest speck on paper, no debris. The sun shone in Viola's face again with full fury as it did this morning.

Soon December 17th reared its evil little head in Viola's life, the day that she would have to move to Japan. As herself again, Viola was in seventh period, yawning away at how boring the English teacher made English sound. We had a project worth 35% of our grade in which we were supposed to finish during the period, but Olivia had done it for her. A-work. No need to even modify it. Olivia states it was because of the detention that Viola served. The door was opened and the chill crawled up her spine for her arms were exposed in this weather. Half-way through the period, a mysterious call had shocked the English teacher from the main office. Some one was hear the see Viola, and Olivia. Who?

Tadase's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of this, out of bringing my twin cousins to Japan with me. I've met Olivia numerous times, but unfortunately I've never met Viola. I ask Olivia constantly over face book or something about her personality or her appearance (I don't know if they're identical or not) but Olivia just giggles and says "you'll find out when you see her." I guess this girl, Viola, is pretty straight forward then. Though it would be interesting to discover her would-be-self, or her dream, if she has one.

In the middle of my thoughts, I saw a girl running towards me. She had her hair up in a pony-tail. Her wide, green eyes shone at me; evil, friendly... I couldn't tell from this distance. Skin- pale. Shirt, short-sleeves. I guess it was appropriate for the weather for it wasn't that cold outside put the poor girl looked as if she had hypothermia. Interesting girl from her appearance.

"The legendary Tadase Hotori. Man has Olivia told me about you. Short, _prince _like-" There was something wrong with that statement. It's kind of like Viola meant to emphasize prince. Did she know what it would do to me.

Suddenly, out of Kiseki's natural impulse, I character changed. Oh no! She just patted my head, mocking me of my size. This ended the transformation, and I have found a new sense of embarrassment in my life. Now I get it. The obstinate type. The cool and spicy character. It looks like Amu-chan's going to have a brand new friend, isn't she. Viola just giggled. Dead silence as we waited for Olivia after that. She was in the AVID classroom which was right at the math buildings, approximately a couple yards away from Viola and I, but there's some assembly so we have to wait, and man am I bored. I would never say such a thing though. Kiseki kept talking to me, and I would never answer of course. She, Viola, was right in front of me.

"Tadase," she started. It's kind of weird not being called by your surname since in Japan it is so frequently used. In America, your last name really has no significance in the ways of what people call you, I mean except to tell you apart if you have some one with the same name as you.

"Yes Viola, what is it?" I replied. I mean, her attitude kind of bugs me, but so did Amu's and now, I love her. So, maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge people. Though the tone she's using, she sounds different from last time.

"Why don't you respond to it." It, what is _it_? She continued, "The thing talking to you. I mean, Olivia has one. Apparently you have one. So, why would you be cruel enough, to... ignore it." Viola knows about, charas. W-w-wait, does she see them too. This is an... interesting development, you could say.

"Do you have a dream, Viola?" I asked. Really, I mean, maybe she doesn't have a dream and that's why she can see them, charas.

"Yeah, I-" she was about to tell me and then Olivia screamed, "Tadase, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Wow, how immature... Geese Olivia, stop being such a baby." said Viola. And the egg started to shake. Again, Olivia faintly whispered. Viola did have an egg. It had a white ballet shoe on the egg and the background was splotched in black and white paint splatters across of it. Surrounding the shoe were angel wings, white outlined in black. A dancer. That was Viola's dream.

Viola's POV

We had gone to the airport to find that the crappy new installment stuff had chosen us as victims. I hate X-rays. And every time I go through that damn thing that scans metal it always beeps because of my attached belt. Tadase sighed. Olivia tried to pretend not to know me, but that's kind of hard considering we're identical after all.

For the most part, the airplane was... awkward. It was dead silent except for the two bickering charas above my head fighting about when we were getting off the airplane back to Japan. I'm not supposed to hear them, see them, sense them, or anything like that so I just forgot they were there. I'm really good at disconnecting myself from the world so I just, did. Before I knew it, we were down off the airplane, and I hadn't exchanged one word with Tadase or Olivia for the whole flight. I blacked out, but I wasn't asleep.

After getting all of our luggage, we saw an eccentric girl, Amu-chan with pink hair and amber eyes hugging the crap out of Tadase. Olivia, just giggling. I noticed a girl staring at both Olivia and I in our eyes, examining us... like we were some type of threat to her, then her eyes whipped-lashed back to Amu, creepy. There was one girl whining about how much she missed Tadase-kun and I swear to god had a barrels of candy. And then a boy who sweat-dropped along with Tadase-kun the entire time. I think I'll hang out with him, Nagihiko.

There really was no real introduction to Tadase's friends, it was kind of just... them. You get to know them after a while. Formal introductions aren't really 'their' forte. Those five together make the difference between _I'm here_ and _Here I am_. During the day, Nagihiko disappeared and then Nadeshiko, his twin sister, came about 10 minutes later. Too ironic, am I right. But after a while, I couldn't focus on that. I was standing right next to Nadeshiko Fujisaki, only like my life-time inspiration. Too bad Nadeshiko is more like Olivia so I don't get to really spend much time with her. Nagihiko, on the other hand, favors me... so whatever I guess. It's not like I'm going to ask him questions about his sister, at least not out loud. Rima is kind of, anti-social. She looks at me as if I'm a bunny and she's a hawk. It scares me. After a while though, Rima and I talked and I really like her, almost as much as Nagihiko. Amu plays cool-and-spicy. It's all a facade; I see it in her eyes. The way she walks, the way she talks. She doesn't have what it takes to be cruel hearted. True style, you are born with. Amu better get that through her thick skull before I physically have to. And Yaya, I'm going to stay away from her when she has candy. (so does that mean I'll have to move out of country.) Man Tadase, Good luck managing your friends.


	4. The Intriguing Shopping Adventure?

Viola's POV

It was the first time in this place, in what now I must call "my house." I like where I live. I live right next to the Fujisaki manner... and wow, that place is, HUGE! And my house I like too. At my old house, Olivia and I shared a room. Olivia needs a lot of space for all her crap so she got the room where as I got the closet (it was a walk-in closet and had a bathroom connected to it.) Now, I get my own room. And I get the biggest room of the house with a bathroom and a balcony. I can feel Olivia's jealousy, can't you?

Mom said I got to pick my room first in the house because Olivia made me suffer all these years, so yeah... I picked the biggest room of the house, the master bedroom. I guess my parents should of gotten the master bedroom but more than 5/6 of the year, they're on business trips so yeah. And, the best part is that Olivia and I get to design our rooms however we want to. Our mom gave each of us ten thousand dollars {who cares about Yen :P}. What the hell?

So then we get to go to the furniture store with Tadase for things for our room. We both already have beds in our rooms, and my flooring is hard-wood. Everything else though, we need to buy with our parent's money. So we get shopping. Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Olivia's POV

I can hear Rika chanting, "Shopping, shopping, shopping." I want her to shut the hell up. I'm really bad at this stuff... spending money. I'll waste it all in a matter a seconds. I mean, I have nothing against shopping for myself but my mother just gave me 10,000 dollars to spend. I'm damn 12 okay. I feel pressure against me. Viola is so pro. She's really good at budgeting money okay, but I just can't handle it. I have no idea what I'm going to do to my room at all, HHELP ME!

Tadase's POV

I understand I'm supposed to watch over my cousins while they shop for furniture but I absolutely hate shopping. Hate it. I guess it's like a guy thing but seriously this is awful. I guess I'm just sitting in this comfy couch waiting for this whole shopping controversy to subside before I go crazy. It seems like Olivia and Rika are just picking random stuff up seeing if she likes anything. I don't think she does. On the other hand, Viola is going with the "Japanese dance theme," as it seems. I wonder what her room is going to look like. This shopping experience is really starting to have an intriguing twist. N-N-No, wait. It's still just as boring as usual. Never mind.

Viola's POV

I was looking around the furniture shop and found things, Japanese related. Hmmmm, I love traditional Japanese dance. That was it. Traditional Japanese dance. That's my theme! No, even better, my room is going to represent what I love. My idea is perfect.

Paints of pink, brown, orange, tans, and purples all crossed my mind. Basketball hoops, traditional Japanese dresses, cherry blossom blooming colors... like the inside of me coming out. Who I want to be... coming, out. Exactly, my room. Beads falling off the ceiling, dressers splotched in delightful colors, a closet completely based on basketball alone. This excited me... this was my revelation, my room. I could hear something shaking, something cracking... something over me. Two eggs rose up into my eye sight and cracked. Interesting. One was elegant and beautiful, covered in traditional Japanese fabric, Grace. And the other, spontaneous, crazy... fun-loving, Kai. They introduced themselves. The intrigued me. I make them laugh. They make me laugh. I walk, they follow. It made me curious, but it was wonderful. Why? This feeling has never come over me, what was this? Guilt, no... fear, definitely not. No, I know... anxious.

3rd person

Viola and Olivia had returned to their house, Tadase to his and that's when all of the materials bought for both of the girl's room worked their magic.

Paint was scattered across Viola's wide walls. Colorful green, yellow, and purple beads separated the balcony from the actual room. Viola's bed was made as if, a traditional bed and a traditional Japanese design on the comforter. She had a kimono pinned to the wall and a frame over it messily. Her walk-in closet was like a basketball court. On the floors, it says entitled, "Kai's Kourt," which made her laugh a bit. She had a basketball hoop on the door, above the light switch, and near the television. If she made the shot in the basketball hoop then the door would open, the TV would turn on or off, the lights would turn on or off. Viola could do it manually but where's the fun in that.

As for Olivia, she couldn't really think of anything so Viola did it for her. Music notes scattered the wall in a creative manner. Her walls were dark blue, the notes beginning shades of gold and purple. Her bed was in the shape of a guitar in which Olivia thought was creative. Even though Olivia specialized in violin, she was really good at piano and guitar also. Her violin was put in a special spot that made all eyes turn to it in adoration. All of the furniture was made out of brown wood. Her bed rose high, unlike Viola's, and was absolutely stunning. Olivia owed Viola for putting together this spectacular room for her.

After a while, when her charas that no one knew about still, were asleep, Viola walked toward her balcony. She looked up into the beautiful night sky and the twinkly stars that she got a good view of. Closing her eyes, a tear caressed from her face and many more afterward. "I miss you, America." she said softly. Her long dirty-blonde hair danced in the wind as she turned away and slowly walked back into her room, shot the basketball onto the light switch hoop, lay in her bed wanting to go to sleep. But no matter how hard she tried, Viola's body would never let her. 'What is my purpose' she wondered. 'Why do I exist' she repeated all night. She didn't sleep at all that night, her eyelids never even shut.


	5. Viola, knows?

Tadase's POV

"Happy Holidays!" Olivia exclaimed. Everyone repeated the chanting in unison after Olivia. I guess today I'm really happy, well it is the day before Christmas, but there was something else. Olivia seemed to get a long with all of my friends: Yaya, Amu, and Nagihiko as Nadeshiko. We all know Rima is untouchable. Plus, Olivia is like new competition to Rima. For some reason, Nagihiko as himself doesn't talk to Olivia. Maybe in real life he just doesn't like her. Plus, it is the day before Christmas. I mean, it's a bold step and Kiseki will degrade me every second of doing so but I shall proclaim my love to Amu Hinamori today.

But yes, with this day they're also problems. Problems such as why Viola has been hiding in the corner of her room four days straight now? Why has Amu been avoiding me during this party, and why does Rima hate both Viola and Olivia? I have absolutely no clue.

Nagihiko's POV

I guess there's some kind of party at Viola's house. I wonder who I should be today, Nagihiko or Nadeshiko. To be Nadeshiko, I could be normal and pass through the door-way without my intentions being questioned. To be Nagihiko though, I could be who I wanted to be... but have to find another way to pass to Tadase's cousins' house. ...So Nagihiko it is.

They are my neighbors after all. I could always jump on their roof and look for a window to enter. But that would be, weird. And stalkerish. Though I can't really knock on the door as Nagihiko. I'd be in plain sight and my mother would be bound to catch me and physically pull me out of the house. The best chance I have is to go through another opening. What about that balcony. Perfect...

I climbed to the top of my roof, the highest roof in the neighborhood by the way, and was planning to jump from there to that bedroom with the balcony. Scary to the average person, but I'm well qualified. As I reached the top of the building, Temari had questioned my intentions, but it was too late. We were free-falling into the sky basically. Rhythm had character-changed with me, Temari shook her head, agitated, and I well, IT WAS AWESOME.

I just hope no one is in that bed room. Once I landed on the balcony, still alive by the way, I looked at the room. Wow, it's like my dream room. Basketball hoops everywhere, it looks like traditional dance just threw up in here. Hmmmmm, maybe that's not exact enough. But it was beautiful. I couldn't just leave.

Then I noticed a girl curled up in a ball, her eyes to the ceiling, on her bed. Shit. I better leave. I hope I didn't disrupt their parents or something. "Hmmmm, why didn't you just walk through the door?" she questioned. Out of all the things she could have said, she says that. I mean, it's a reasonable thing to say but it totally ruins the mood.

"I just thought it would be fun to- Hey Viola, why are you in your room?" I replied. Oh geese, Viola doesn't sound normal. Did I do something wrong. Maybe. What am I saying? I jumped through her damn bedroom balcony. What is wrong with me?

"Oh it's just, you... lied. Does this mean anything to you." Oh god. Viola, what do think I lied about. Geese, that's a poster of me, as Nadeshiko, dancing. She must really love dancing. Wait, I get it now... two and two together. Viola... knows? How?

Viola's POV

Even if it was just for that split second, I saw sweat slide of of Nagihiko's face. The perfect Nagihiko, remember. But I know his secret. How, it's quite simple. The day of Nagihiko and my meeting. Nagihiko would only talk to me, but Nadeshiko would only talk to Olivia suggesting that he wanted to get to know the both of us in depth but just didn't know how to do it. Now he thinks Olivia complements Nadeshiko nicely, doesn't she. And what I am, just some type of ornament to Nagihiko. I read on the internet that the heirs to the Fujisaki legacy must dress as a girl to learn the art of Japanese dancing from the feminine prospective. Interesting. Nagihiko is always polite. Nadeshiko is too. If Nadeshiko were the heir, why would Nagihiko have to be polite? And why do their cooking taste like the same version every time, ehhh? And why were they both equally as smart in school? And why did Nagihiko jump through my balcony? Because, don't you see. He didn't want his mother to know that he wasn't dressing feminine-like because his mother would probably this behavior is disgraceful for a Fujisaki. Problem, solved. Just when you think you have made a friend.

Nagihiko firmly replied, "What a beautiful picture of my sister." He smiled, no more like that cunning grin of his that pissed me off. "You must be a big fan of Japanese dancing, or is it... you are jealous Nadeshiko doesn't really talk to you because I can talk to her about it. She just says that Olivia has a bit more, variety in conversation. Maybe if you talk about different topics she'll like you better."

"Oh okay, I see. So let's talk about... in depth, about why Nadeshiko doesn't like me shall we. I've been hiding out in my room the whole entire party worrying about it. It's like she wants to offend me. What does Olivia have that I don't, purple-head?" Purple-head, I found it necessary to put an insult in there.

"Well you could- Wait, what do you mean by Purple-head, Vile-a." Nagihiko replied. Ugh, he got that from Olivia. She calls me that when she's mad, _Vile_-a. Low. Nagihiko Fujisaki, low...

"Teacher's Pet"

"Junior High Drop Out"

"Bad at Basketball"

"Well at least I can play."

Our voices raised to a scream. The insults just kept coming. Any cunning response I came up with, he topped it with fury. The last response was a knew low. I can play hard-ball to Fujisaki; just watch. I was in a cat-fight with thy Nagihiko Fujisaki whom I just found out was "Nadeshiko" Fujisaki. I'm about to die of excitement. No way I'm going to proclaim that to his face though.

"Cross Dresser."

"Well at least I- W-w-w-wait what."

Haha yes, gotcha. There's no way you can top that, _cross-dresser_. The points of my lips backed to my temples. Nagihiko stood there in shock for a second, and after a dead silence struck him in the face he said, "What are you talking about. What kind of guy dresses up like a girl." His smart-ass tone had faded.

"I guess that's my question." I smirked. I guess he was the closest thing I had to a friend. And in the end, he still betrayed me. Nothing likes me, not even Nagihiko who is probably the most a like person to me I have ever met.

Grace whimpered, "Stop being so mean, Viola. You wanted to be a traditional dancer too, maybe he can mentor you."

"Shut up." I mumbled. Grace crawled into the bed and fell asleep. I'm not proud I made her float away from me, but she has no right to involve herself. Kai just kind of watched in awe.

I guess he didn't hear me talking to me chara because he just sighed and said, "You have beaten me in the battle, but the question is, will you break me in the war." Hmmmm, is this a twisted metaphor? Intriguing you are Nagi, intriguing.

"Wouldn't that be boring Fujisaki? To tell everyone, is that what you're suggesting. Nope, when the time comes, fate will turn against you. I have nothing to do with your conscience, or do I?" I paused. "Follow me."

Amu's POV

Everyone's hear except for the Fujisaki twins and Viola who has currently locked herself in a room because I who knows what. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, I care about. Viola can go overreact, fine by me. I guess Viola and I have been having a little rivalry going on between the two of us. Sh- well I started it. But, she won't give in so, it's a fight. Ran, Su, Miki, and Dia look down upon me for it, and I wish I could open up to Viola but she is unbreakable. She hasn't had problems in her life yet, so why should I tell her mine. She's just a spoiled rich kid who I don't want to get acquainted with. I guess so is Olivia but at least she has some conscience or something that tells her right from wrong. I mean, Viola doesn't even have a chara. I mean, she has no dreams, or a would-be self. She is who she wants to be on the outside, disgusting. Speaking of which, that girl entered, Viola, with Nagihiko. She said that Nagihiko entered through the back door and she let him in. Also that Nadeshiko was sick and was sad that she couldn't come. Hard to believe, considering it came out of _Viola's_ mouth.

"Amu-chan," I heard my name being called. The way he said it was so cute. I could feel myself turning redder than a tomato. I had absolutely no composure. "May I talk to you." Tadase continued. I let my head slowly nod up and then quickly down out of panic... awkward. I followed him outside, and no one seemed to notice. Our charas were fighting with each other so they didn't follow. What did he need to talk about that he couldn't say in front of everyone else, I wonder?


	6. The Legendary Tadamu Moment

Amu's POV

So before I faint myself to sleep, let me get this straight. Tadase-kun invited me to go, talk? So I guess we kind of slid away from the crowd of people to, talk? About what I wonder? I mean, I've got to admit I have been avoiding Tadase for a while. I mean, I still can't believe that Viola is in the same gene pool as the prince-like Tadase-kun. Though that is not a reason to avoid Tadase. I mean I _really_ like him. Too bad our feelings are obviously not the same. Huh, so Tadase had us stand outside. I guess this is really important. The sky was turning dark. The sky was splattered in shades of pinks oranges, and yellows. Beautiful.

Tadase's POV

She was staring up into the sky, probably another attempt to ignore me. I don't understand why. I mean, have I done anything wrong. This was, awkward. How was I going to confess to Amu if she won't even talk to me. "The sky is beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes dazed in shock, maybe even excitement.

"Yeah." she replied. "What were you going to talk about with me again." Oh geese. I forgot what I was going to talk about. That's right, confessing. I looked her straight in her eyes. My magenta eyes reflected in her amber ones. Eyebrows raised. Hands on my shoulder. Position, sitting. So was I. How was I supposed to tell her. I could feel my tongue wrap around hers, she accepting my kiss with pleasure. She pulled away when she couldn't breathe any more and purred my name. I loved how it sounded off her lips.

In reality, I sit there like a petrified little child. I was firm, stiff... it was unnatural. If I leaned in to kiss her, she'd probably slap me. That would be rude. If I confessed, I would sound as if a toddler at this point. My eyes widened, my lips were parting about to speak and I said, "I know that you probably ha-"

"Don't say it." she replied. Don't say what that she hates me. It's true, right. So I continued. Did she really care?

"Well I just wanted to say that you probably disl-"

"I told you not to say it Tadase-kun."

"Just let me finish Amu-chan though, just wait. I know that you probably hate-"

"You think I hate you." again she interrupted. "Will you stop saying that, I don't hate you."

"But you act as if you do."

"But I don't"

"But _you _do"

"When will you stop falsely accusing me of things that aren't true?" her voice was still suddle, firm.

"When you prove you don't-"

I looked up, I couldn't talk anymore. She silenced me. Her tongue slid into my mouth. She tasted, good. A tear escaped my eye. Amu-chan doesn't hate me. She proved it when I asked. Was this her confession? I quickly excepted the kiss and returned it with full passion; my mind's lust for this special girl, Amu, was releasing at this very moment. Her hair smelt like strawberries. Amu-chan, please don't leave me.

Nagihiko's POV

Oh shit, Viola knows about my secret. She's only known me for about a week and she's the only person that has figured out my secret without me deliberately telling them (Author's Note: Rima doesn't know about Nagihiko's secret, it seemed more interesting in this particular story if she didn't.) The room I had stepped in. That was, her room? She likes dance, and sports? Not to mention all the pictures of me as Nadeshiko hung around her walls. And her chara. I saw it. Maybe she think I didn't but I most definetely did. Those two remind me of Temari and Rhythm. How, interesting. I hang out with her a lot but maybe Nadeshiko should too... And did Nadeshiko hanging out with Olivia threaten Viola some how. This is all interesting.

"Nagihiko, Nagihiko!" Yaya whined. After a while, I kind of just ignored her since Yaya was sugar high and, scared me. I kind of wonder what was wrong though. And come to think of it, Tadase and Amu just came in from the door. What were those two up to?

"Hotori-san." I ca;;ed. There was no confusion between Olivia and Viola for Olivia was in the other room assisting Yaya with whatever the hell she was doing and Viola was sitting on the couch right next to me.

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you, hate me," I added. It had been bugging me. Posters of me were hung all around her room. And yet when she told me about the discovery of my secrets, she talked to me in a sense of coldness, in a sense that screamed to me that _she_ toyed with me; that _she_ was dominant, not me. That was usually _my_ role.

"In a sense."

"What sense?"

"The obvious type."

"Oh what type is that type."

"The type where you gain something from hating them, but at the same time there are doubts about hating that person even with the benefits." Okay, Viola had an officially disgusting outer facade.

"What can you gain by hating me."

"The benefit of not being toyed with."

"Of not being toyed with; what are you-"

"You are Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko is Nagihiko. Nagihiko would hang out with me because of my sporty personality or something that attracted you into being my friend that just complemented Nagihiko. I didn't mesh with Nadeshiko book-worm, teacher's pet, perfection personality so you chose Olivia instead, instead of me. It's all about labels, all about categories." she paused. "I don't have many friends. Because I want them to like me for who I am... not you me like you did, Nagihiko. If I were to tell the whole world your secret, then I'd be just as low as you, wouldn't I be? Toy with Olivia and Amu all you want to, just remember, with a secret as major as your gender, don't expect it to be easily hidden, Fujisaki."

I just looked at her green eyes that glowed with pure hatred toward me. I could see my reflection in her pupils. If she could she'd murder me. Is that who she thinks I am? I just wanted to get to know the both of them. Though, I guess Nadeshiko did favor Olivia. But did I go far enough as neglect my new friend, Viola. I don't really like Olivia, but Viola fascinates me. It's weird actually, weird.

"So what is the, bad thing about hating me."

"The bad part?"

"Yes."

"Loving you."

Wait what. I've only known Viola for a week. How could she say that to me. _Loving you._ Am I really sending that many mixed signals here. I mean, I already have a crush. "You... l-l-love me." I said awestruck.

"Not in the way you think, playboy."

"Oh, in what way."

"Bastard, you've seen my walls."

Oh yes. Was she handing me something to use against her, that she admired dance when she probably was pathetic at the art and wanted me to teach her or something like that.

"Would you like lessons." I asked

"I can be terrible on my own."

"Bad-spirited, ehhhh."

"That's just the way I am."


	7. Her Dream

_Flashback_

"_So what is the, bad thing about hating me."_

"_The bad part?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Loving you."_

_Wait what. I've only known Viola for a week. How could she say that to me. Loving you. Am I really sending that many mixed signals here. I mean, I already have a crush. "You... l-l-love me." I said awestruck._

"_Not in the way you think, playboy."_

"_Oh, in what way."_

"_Bastard, you've seen my walls."_

_Oh yes. Was she handing me something to use against her, that she admired dance when she probably was pathetic at the art and wanted me to teach her or something like that._

"_Would you like lessons." I asked_

"_I can be terrible on my own."_

"_Bad-spirited, ehhhh."_

"_That's just the way I am."_

**End of Flashback**

Viola's POV

"Well you're cruel-hearten to everyone else. That is who you are you mean." Nagihiko replied.

"No." I counter-attacked.

"Then what are you."

"I am a girl."

"Very funny. I mean what _type_ of girl are you."

__"Apparently the type that hates flirts like you."

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

"That's all."

"All _you_ need to know."

Though, who was I. What separates Viola Hotori from the world, what makes Viola special. I am 12. 5'5'' which I consider tall, taller than Nagihiko... this bastard trying to shake me off my guard. Taller than Tadase, but face it, he's like some type of dwarf thing. Fairly light. 84 pounds, I haven't taken the time to calculate the kilograms yet, sue me. I guess in a sense I'm athletic. I can run that 7 minute mile that in America, they would patch your shirt sleeve honoring you and what not. I'm good at soccer; my power kick is AWESOME. Basketball is just, thrilling, to me I guess; judging by my room... is it really that hard of an observation? I hate studying, but who doesn't? I have long, dirty-blonde hair that reaches down to my lower back- around my tail bone. My eyes shine a ET. Color of green, it can be delightful or scary. It depends on what I want them to be. But my true philosophy, dance.

_Flashback_

_5 years back_

_ "Via!" father called. He was calling me by the one and only nickname that Olivia invented for me in which I actually don't mind people calling me it. "Watch, ice-skating is on... watch with me, don't you want to know about the sport that your sister does?" she questioned. _

_ "Father, I'm watching Dancing." I replied. Yes, I was watching traditional Japanese dancing. It was a rarity for it to come unto television in America, but every time it did, I would watch it with keen eyes. He knew I wouldn't be bothered with, so he just left me be. They were so graceful, so elegant, so beautiful. So... unlike me. I wish I could be like that, unlike myself. I don't want to be known as, "The girl who is Olivia Hotori's sister." I wanted to be known as Viola Hotori. I wanted to shine, to sparkle, in comparison with them. I want to be, elegant. _

_ It was a commercial break for the dancers so I sat and watched some ice-skating with my father and Olivia. It wasn't really fun watching with Olivia. Every time I was trying to concentrate on the skater, Olivia would blurt out what move they were doing because dad and I were totally clue-less. I mean dad and Olivia have photographic memory so maybe it was easier for them to retain what the moves were called, but me, my brain processes nearly nothing. So, Olivia was just being plain annoying; what a shock._

_ The television I had turned on in my bedroom wasn't that loud and I was sitting watching ice-skating for a long time, and I didn't really notice that it was back on. But for some reason, the highlights of this broadcasting wrapped around my ears over-powering the loud, ice-skating program. "Up next performing is, Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Stay tuned."_

_ I missed, dancing. Oh geese. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and an extra buttery bag of popcorn then ran and my room and jumped onto my bed, nearly reflecting my mother off whom was watching with me. "Wow Via, how hyper," she said giggled. I laughed back. "You know, a girl about your age, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, is dancing next. I wonder how good she'll be, an eight year old dancing... I've never heard of that before. Well she **is** a Fujisaki."_

_ A Fujisaki, what did that even mean. What that an, insult? "Mom, what do you mean by that. By Fujisaki." I asked. _

_ "Oh, it's this really big dancing organization in Japan in which that family owns. It's tradition for a girl, or a boy impersonating a girl, to become head of the Fujisaki company. Do you understand? So basically the head would have to be really good at dancing, even at a young age... like eight." Now I see. My mom knows all this stuff herself because she used to dance traditionally as a child. But then, her father made her move away from Japan to America when she was twelve so she never got super good._

_ "Mommy, can I dance?" I asked eagerly. My mother smiled. The tips of her mouth rising exposing her beautiful teeth. She embraced me with her long, brunette hair wrapping around my entire body. I think she started, crying?_

_ "Of course you can. I shall teach you myself. You will be the best dancer in the world, Viola. I could even ask Rosie to train you. This is your legacy, it will be." My mom and I hugged again with full-force. I hadn't realized she was that happy just because I wanted to dance like she did when she was my age at the time! That was why my dream was to become a dancer._

**End of Flashback**

Nagihiko's POV

"She had taught me the basics, but I never blossomed beautifully like her, did I." she mumbled. What the hell. I think I just called her 5 insults at the same time with out her coming up with one single smart-ass come back. Do you know how weird this is?

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Rhythm asked. It's like he read my mind.

"She concentrating on her past or something. I don't know." a chara said in a jersey. I honestly couldn't tell what type of jersey, though I knew it was a jersey. Wait what. Viola has, two charas. I'm still getting over the fact she has one. Tell me, why is Viola such a copy-cat with _my_ charas. Seriously, does she have any originality?

"Wait, who are, you?" Rhythm said in like, the rudest way possible.

"My name's Kai." he replied. As in Kukai? Or is it just ironic that his name is Kai. Man, Viola really is a copy cat.

"Nice to meet you Kai." Temari said politely... as expected.

"Any idea how to wake up Viola?" I asked Kai.

"Nah, she does this a lot, disconnects herself from the world. She's pretty good at it too. I guess you have to annoy her enough to get her back to life. I've never managed to. But she hates you, so you should be able to do it." Then Kai just smiles. Wait, what was he planning. "Character change." Oh geese, this is going to be hilarious.

Viola's smiled cunningly, mocking me. This smile was no ordinary smile. It exposed all of her teeth. Her lips were barely visible. She reminded me of that weird cat from Alice of Wonderland. Then she just started literally jumping around the room. On the walls, everywhere. It lasted, long. I just stood there, petrified. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Okay guys, time to go now." Olivia chanted. Everyone called out bye. That's when Viola's crazy character change finally ended. I think she was about to throw up. I kinda felt sorry for the petrified girl. It was dark outside. Oh yeah, I forgot. If I just randomly walk in the door at this hour, my mom is bound to kill me. To the roof. Today was interesting, don't you think?

Olivia's POV

Today was Christmas Eve and mom and dad are supposed to be here tomorrow so I rushed every one out of the house to leave for today for the party. The event with Rima and Yaya was traumatizing, to do by myself but whatever. Everything has to be perfect for mom and dad. Okay, Viola _has_ to help me planning with what we should do when mom and dad get here.

So, I go to her door in which she left open. I come in to see her watching a football game. So predictable. For some reason, Viola had closed her eyes as if about to sleep. When she opened them, I was practically on top of her staring at her, scarily. "Will you help me plan for mom and dad's arrival?" I asked excitedely.

She rolled her eyes after a brief moment of getting over the fact that well, I just scared the crap out of her. "No." Viola said flatly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to." she threw a basketball at the hoop to the side of the television and it turned off. Then it came back to her automatically. Then she threw the ball at me which had landed in the basketball hoop near her light switch, and it turned off. And then magically returned to her. Viola is the laziest person in man-kind. "Good-night." she said in her smart-ass tone and her eyes drifted together.

I just walked out of the room, irritated. It had been an hour and the light was on again. This time Viola was on the computer. I crept up to her chair with out her hearing me and hugged her when she was backwards. She was struggling for her life, but she was just so light compared to me, she couldn't escape. "Will you, now."

"No!" she replied and managed to kick herself free of my hugging web perhaps. Again, Viola was still recovering from the scarier, weird look I had given her and pushed me outside. She slammed the door with full fury probably locking it. No use getting her to open up. Okay, I have to come up with something spectacular for my parents on my own then.

Viola's POV

"Now that Olivia is gone, would you care to tell me why you two are in my closet?" I questioned the suspicious Yaya and Rima. Rima was curled into a ball looking as if she was about to cry, but what was I really supposed to do. Yaya looked as if she was comforting her. Oh god, what did these two idiots get themselves into. I was going to kill both of them, toss their corpses to Nagi's house, and frame him. How dare those two stay after the party. I mean both of them irritate me to a new extreme. And plus, when they pick a place to hide, they hide in my... closet! They're really gonna get it.

Rima sighed, "My parents are getting, divorced."


	8. Rima's Parents

Yaya's POV

Maybe it was a bit too far to actually hide out in Viola's room, just waiting to get caught into her evil clutches, but at the same time... I couldn't let Rima go back to her house and face the abuse with her parents. I don't think my parents would be cool with a random girl a grade higher than me to just stay at our house for a while with out any notice, and we couldn't stay at the party any longer because Olivia seemed really focused on kicking everyone out of the house. So yeah, I suggested we hide in the house. Viola's room was, big. So here we are... in her basketball themed closet, hiding.

I was the only person Rima had told so far, about the divorce. I hadn't bothered to tell Amu. I mean, she was in her own fantasy land day dreaming about a certain guy because they did a certain thing that Yaya-chan certainly shouldn't know about this certain thing. But guess what, because I am certainly a cunning young girl, I know about this certain topic because I spied on a certain couple to be. Did you understand?

I tried calling Nagihiko and Viola didn't I, but they just ignored me. Viola eying me with those intimidating green glowing pools of energy which scared me, so I gave up. No point trying to appeal to Kukai and Utau. Those two left early anyway. They got all hyped up about something stupid most likely and then ditched the rest of us for some type of ramen-eating competition. Typical. That only left me with Olivia to appeal to. I think Rima hated Olivia. For all the wrong reasons at that. But whatever, Olivia was the only person that I could really bring to help Rima; maybe this will be a break-through moment for the newly found friendship between Rima and Olivia. Keep dreaming, Yaya.

So, I guess I was left to comfort her. I mean, I don't really mind comforting Rima, it's just I'm bad at it. Bad at comforting me. So, what was I supposed to do to make Rima feel, better? So then I led her to the biggest, unoccupied room I could find, lay Rima in the closet watching her role up into that pathetic ball-shaped stature of hers, and wrapped my arm around her neck in an attempt of making her feel better. After a while, tears slid off of her cheek unto my hand resting on her leg. It wasn't helping, was it. I was dead silent through the rest of the time in there. It had only been about 2 hours, but it felt more like two centuries.

Rima was lifting her head, about to talk. Our charas and I beamed with newly-founded hope of her recovery, but Viola interupted this process, "Now that Olivia is gone, would you care to tell me why you two are in my closet?" she said. Oh yes, Olivia, Viola's really nice sister, was /annoying/ her. How long did she knew we were in here.

Rima's head slowly arouse from in between her legs that touched her chest, "My parents are getting divorced." she had said. What? She told, Viola. I have nothing against Viola it's just, doesn't Rima have _everything_ a person could have against someone against Viola. So why did Rima tell Viola.

"You know, you have to go home. At least, you can't stay here. My parents are coming down tommorow, and aren't your par-"

"They hate me." Rima replied to Viola

"Who."

"You know who, them... my parents."

"No they don't. No one could hate the notorious Rima-chan. The one who is so stuck-up that actually orders fan boys to do your work for them, or at least that what I hear."

Rima started bursting out crying. Come on Viola. You've done too far this time. Far enough to make the strong Rima-chan burst out crying. This was obnoxious.

"Come on Viola-chan. Have some feelings." I said emotionally.

She giggled and said. "Hey Yaya, when are you supposed to be at your house again?"

"6:30"

"It's almost 7:15 right now."

Shit, she's lying. If it's 7:15, I can't even imagine what Rima's parents are going to do to her if she goes home at this time. Not to mention mine.

"But lucky for me, I've known you two idiots were here for a long time, so I called your parents telling them that you'll get home later. Rima parents are really, anti-social, aren't they."

"But I don't want to leave, ever." Rima replied... to my surprise.

"You mean you don't want to go back." Viola counter-attacked.

"But Yaya-chan has to go, and it's dark." I added.

"Ugh, just stay at Fujisaki's house. He /shouldn't/ mind."

And so it be. Wait, Rima and I actually listened to Viola? Oh god, what's happening. Hopefully she doesn't infect our minds at this point.

Rima's POV

So somehow I ended up in her, in a house all alone with Nagi. I mean, I really hate him. There's just something about him that really bugs me. He's just so perfect. So charming. So cute. AHHHHH, what the hell am I thinking. Do you hear that. Yeah, that's me being crazy.

So Yaya just left me saying that her parents would kill her... is that even possible compared to mine? But I refuse to return to my house. My house full of parents, worrying about me... fighting, screaming; do I even matter? No. I hated it. So, if I have to stay at Fujisaki-kun's house, then... FINE.

Surprisingly his mother was okay with me staying the night. I mean it took a lot of convincing without approval from my parents but Nagi some how pulled it off. I owe him, big time; unfortunately.

So I got my own personal guest room. And man, was his house... BIG. I mean on the outside it looks big and confusing but the inside is worse with the confusion. Seriously. Do rich people really find it necessary to have five guest rooms. Ehhh, whatever.

"So who sent you to my house." he said with the smirk that I really, oh and I mean really, hate.

"Viola."

"You mean my neighbor Viola."

"Yeah."

"So I guess this was her plot to make your life a living hell wasn't it."

"Probably."

"Better than spending time with your parents, really?"

"Yeah."

"What a sad life."

"It's like you read my mind." I replied. But the thing was, I really don't hate Nagihiko. I mean, I don't like him as a friend either but he's somewhat opened up to me. I think Nagi was about to reply but a girl walked in.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"No Rosie. Rima's fine." Nagihiko responded.

"Who's Rosie...?" I questioned.

_Nagihiko's POV_

_ "I was doing my daily chores that day. I didn't see why I needed daily chores, I mean... I was rich so after all couldn't I get some maid to do all the chores for me? I did it grumbling, I guess I was complaining. It was before the time extreme etiquette was enforced in my life._

_ "Would you like some help?" Rosie asked. Her real name was Rose. She was a girl from America that had moved to Japan at a young age, age 6 I believe. She became very good at the art, the art of Japanese dance... so my mom employed her as a trainer, and she actually had the honor to train me, something that my mom was very strict about. She would always blush, like a tomato, more than Amu-chan, when I brought up something like, "Do you have a boyfriend," to make myself laugh. She had a bubbly personality. Everyone loved her. I gotten to know her the best. She was my best friend kind of. She helped me. Rosie was just, a beautiful person. I couldn't describe her. As I grew up though, it seems as if I don't get to see Rosie that often. I guess it saddens me. When she's not training, she helps the maids out, acting as a servant herself. I guess that's who Rose is."_

"Interesting." Rima added. "Isn't Nadeshiko the head of the Fujisaki family?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Then why would you need to be trained?"

Cornered. How bad am I at hiding this secret anyway?


	9. Beaten and Busted, or is she?

Rima's POV

Personality, I've never met Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's twin brother, and I probably don't want to. She was Amu-chan's best friend, this _Nadeshiko_. I mean, I've seen her dance. She's a Fujisaki... who hasn't, plus she's _Amu's best friend._ I've got to stop emphasizing that, but that is what Amu says. If Nadeshiko wants to be all prissy and girly, fine. But just because she has to, why does Nagihiko have to become gay lord and do it himself. Interesting... no I'm sorry, suspicious.

"Don't judge young mistress by how she appears Mashiro-san. She may look innocent and graceful, and I don't deny this... she really has a charming character. But Nadeshiko wants to be more aggressive, masculine. So sometimes, Nagihiko agrees to exchange with Nadeshiko and they switch personalities. I mean, Baaya don't even mind as long as Nadeshiko disguises herself as Nagihiko while playing basketball. And Baaya says that it is good for Nagihiko to embrace the form if dance in which is his sister's profession. Excuse my errors, young master. I only know that much." Rosie said. Oh geese, I almost forgot Rose was in the room. How, weird. Nagi's head nodded in agreement. Convincing. I'll let him of the hook, for now.

"By the way, Rima-san. Where are you going to go? I mean, Christmas... _is_ tomorrow." But the thing was Nagihiko, I had no where to go. So I bothered you... well theoretically I bothered Viola but don't you all understand my concept? No where. I was going nowhere. No wait, I'm going to become one of those street alley cats like Ikuto. Oh god, no. I'm too delicate for that life. Damn. But I knew one thing. Even if I was allowed to stay here longer, I don't think I could take it. Everything is at least five times bigger than it is in my house. I mean I am what you'd say, vertically challenged. How do you navigate through this maze of a mansion? I wonder how Rhythm feels, stuck here... having to live here. In this house, there were pea-sized weapons for pea sized people, everywhere. Scary...

I steeped outside into the dark sky. It was relatively warm being summer, and. Oh god, my parents. No wait, my father, was here. Here to pick me up. No, I will never surrender! (Citadel... lol!) My eyes bounced at Nagihiko, my head catching up quickly. "Come on!" Viola said. W-w-wait. VIOLA SAID. What the hell. That bitch can't possibly expect me to trust her. I mean, she kicks me out of my house and then she expects me to jump off a balcony to go to Nagihiko's house (which apparently was not worth it.)

Viola jumped off the balcony, perfect landing. Better than Nagihiko. He glared at her with jealous eyes. I think I just found my new best friend. She picked me up, you know... in the style that Nagihiko picks Amu up during his weird, perverted character change. Viola did like a cat jump movement **(AN. Anyone watch Code Lyoko. You know how Odd jumps between the trees in the forest sector that one episode, I think. Or in the video game, I mean xD Kind of like that.) **And amazingly, we were in her traditionally-decorated room. Wow. Weird... And through all of this my dad still managed not to see me. Double weird. And the doorbell rang. Triple weir- no wait, that's expected. SHIT! And then Hotori-san ran down the stairs, answered the door, and I saw my father through the balcony in her room running crazily to his car and then starting the engine. What, happened? No wait. What did Viola do for me; what did Viola-chan do for me?

Viola's POV

Okay, so Rima started staring at me with these weird big amber eyes of hers. I think it had been the first time in which I felt as if she wasn't going to kill me in the non-stop constant week of hanging out with her. I mean, I don't really have anything against here. I mean, I kind of adore her. I mean, it's so obvious Fujisaki-kun likes her... Shiver, I don't like Nagihiko. That bastard. I just like his dancing. Sad, huh... I'm a sad person, aren't I.

Rima hates me. I've known this from the very start. Okay, so apparently Amu and Rima are in one of those girl on girl hatred fight ceremony things and Rima thinks it's because of me. Because of me, really? Maybe because of Fujisaki-_san_, but not because of me. Amu hates me. Can't everyone see that. When teenage prissy girls fight, it seems like I am always laughing and get caught up in all the crap.

And besides from adoring her, I like her. I mean when I first met her, Rima totally creeped me out. But then I got to know her, and she kind of made me laugh a little bit, and I only laugh when my sister fucks up her life somehow... so I've got to give the goddess of comedy her props. Plus Rima seems like me. I mean we both weigh nothing. Hehe. She weighs 35 kilograms **{AN: I'm just guessing here.}** Doesn't that translate into like, 80 pounds **{AN: I took the time to calculate it. 77 pounds actually but Viola's character is meant to be dumbfounded by the ways of math :P} **I guess that is similar to be being I only weigh, 84 pounds. She is just... I don't know something about her. The way she walks, talks... it feels like I've known her for a long time but whatever.

"Viola... chan?" she questioned. "What did you t-t-tell my father?" Oh god. I probably gave the guy a heart-attack. Lying. Yup that was my forte. One time, I got a C+ in Math and I managed to turn it into an A+ with a pen. My dad obviously questioned me with, "Why does that letter look so weird next to all the others?" but I guess I was just so convincing that they never caught on. Oh by the way... they still haven't. Oh god, should I tell her the truth, or should I lie about lying to her father?

_Flashback_

_Viola's POV_

_ The door bell rang feriously as I was running downstairs to get it. Oh god, who would have known what would have happened if I actually let Olivia answer. No wait, my head dead on a plate. I mean, what was wrong with Rima's family. They had to have some kind of dysfunction for Rima to literaly refuse to go home and take refuge in my room. Thanks a lot fate. You've left me in a room with a deadly petite little girl. Who knows what will happen, and let's pray it doesn't involve the police._

_ Anyhoo, I guess I was tired. I just jumped up onto a high up balcony craddling a girl, of course I was tired. My legs ached too. I mean, Rima was not heavy. Don't get me wrong. The girl felt like a stick. But after a while, my arms started to hurt. My legs had pushed off a while to extend me to a balcony. And Rima is probably five pounds less than me. So yes, carrying Rima... hurt._

_ Well I finally answered the door. And yeah, it was Rima's father. Was it that much of a shock? What was the time. 7:30. What was Rima's curfew? 5:30. Shit. I could feel the vibes of hate coming out of my forehead. "Where's Rima." she snarled. Bastard. What the hell. Just because he thinks he some bad-ass guy, that doesn't mean that he'll say that to me._

_ "Lie, Lie, Lie." Kai chanted. Uh ohhhh. Ok, whatever. "I called you. I told you she leaved over three hours ago. I mean at least I thought I did. I'm so sorry, Mashiro-sensei." Uh, those words uttered off my mouth painfully. My tongue was burning, worse than acid hitting my lips. Ahhhhhh. _

_ "Are you sure?" he questioned mysteriously. What? Now the bastard doesn't believe me? Where are you lying skills, where._

_ "I'm sorry. You may want to check again in her room. Rima is the, unpredictable, type." I winked. At least I wasn't totally lying. But my voice was awkward, because I wasn't lying. I'm so stressed out about the stupidest things these days. _

_ He looked at me with widened eyes. Well I don't know. Either his pupils shrunk or his eyes widened. You tell me... He walked frantically to his car. Rima's father tried to look unconcerned and normal but his eyes screamed the scenario, "Rima!" he cried. No he wimpered. But I could here him. Maybe I had heard more than I should have. My hearing isn't sensitive but I knew I heard him, "Rima... that bitch. I knew I should've killed her when I had the chance." My mouth almost dropped to the floor. Rima, I had to protect her._

_ What have I done. No time to look back on the past. I just need to watch my back for the future. I ran up the stairs to my room to find an astonished Rima sitting on my bed, confused. Grace and Kusukusu, Rima's chara were flying above me. Then she questioned, "What happened?"_

End of Flashback

Still Viola's POV

So I told her everything, everything excluding that part about her father trying to kill her and me wanting to protect her and all that lovey dovey crap. I don't really know much about Rima's inside character. Hell, I don't really know much about Rima at all. But I know this, Rima and I are not the ones for love stories. You want love, go watch 'The Tourist' **(AN: Do not own) **It has a screwed up love triangle that turns out not to be a triangle {o.O} and it has a bunch of French dudes shooting each other. What more can you ask in a movie **{AN: The Tourist is a really awesome movie. That's basically what it was... just in Viola form...?"}**

"So I guess you're staying here then." I added. She looked, shocked. I think Rima was about to either hug me or kill me. I can't tell anymore. It always seems like there's a dark aura surrounding her when I'm around.

"Okay sure." Rima just flatly added. Typical Rima. I'm going to get sick of this after a while though, you know.

"Yeah, but you have to tell me something Rima. And I won't take no for an answer. Or I will, but just remember... your father's called so many times it put his number on speed dial." I said mockingly. It did. Our home phone's messaging machine was jammed packed with frantic messages from her dad. She checked. Saw I was right. And asked me what I wanted to ask. "Does your father beat you?" I asked. Oh damn. Too straight forward.

Rima's POV

I'm on her bed, sitting there shocked. Does your father beat you, she questioned. How. How could she know. No one knows. I wore a long sleeve sweater today. To hide the bruising. HOW! But if I didn't answer, I'd have to go back to him. The alcohol on his breathe, his tall body compared to me, his eyes telling me I'm a failure. I simply can't go back to that, can't.

So I'm bumbling now. Bumbling what my dad did to me... no I mean, when it started. After I was kidnapped. "Speak up." she requested. And I did as she said. Not only could she blackmail me, but she could make my life hell even if I obeyed. So what would happened if I didn't. Yeah, so I just did.

_Flashback_

**(AN: Guessing BTW)**

_It was a beautiful spring day, and school had just resumed. I laughed while walking to school. Today was my first day at my school, well back from vacation... may I add. I guess I was your normal school girl. I had long blonde hair that, to the time, was to the middle of my back down. My eyes shone an amber color of hazel. Kusukusu hadn't been born yet, just me and my peppiness. I was like, Yaya... I suppose. _

_ School that day was normal. I don't know why I got so excited coming back. The first ten minutes were fun. Catching up with friends I hadn't seen for nearly three months, meeting our teacher, yeah... but then we actually had to start learning and that was HORRIBLE._

_ I was walking home that one day though. The boys had run past me, playing some type of running game. Obnoxious. The girls were walking behind me, talking about how cute he was or that they're dating and stuff like that. I had a bunch of fanboys at my school, and fangirls, well more like people that wanted to kill you for being arrogant. Whatever. Munipulating people was beneficial. At least to me it was. _

_ A van pulled up to me, walking alone, with a few other girls before me... but too far away to notice. A man in a red sweater peered his head out the car window. He had brown hair, looked American, or at least... not a local. "Can you help me sweetie?" he asked. I nodded. Then he, grabbed my left arm. Ahhhhh, it hurt. Then he clutched unto my hair. I tried to do that stop, drop, and roll thing but even me as dead weight wasn't that hard to pick up. He threw me in the car. I blacked out and woke up in a room._

_ This room, scared me. It had one very dim light that shone through the creaks of the windows. There was no way out of this room. No doors, only two windows high above my reach. At least 60 feet of the ground. There was no way I could climb that. They didn't hurt me. But I heard screams, heart-breaking screams, and I cried. Cried as hard as I could._

_ There was some huge ransom for me and I was set free. It had been a whole twenty four hours, at least. They hadn't given me food, water... nothing. I started crying in my mother's arms. I was just glad now that everything was back to normal._

_ Though I was wrong ever since then, nothing was normal. Mom and dad always fought. Fought about who was going to pick me up from school. Fought about money. Finance. Work. How much of a failure my mother is. How much of a sissy my father. Ridiculous. _

_ One day, it was too much. I stood up. My father was about to scream at my mother. I couldn't take it, "I HATE YOU!" I yelled. I don't know who I directed to, but I knew I directed it to something. My face was burning. It was shocked, sent smashing back to the right suddenly like the whip-lash effect. A red mark stained my cheek. He... slapped me. My mother yelled. He shoved me against the wall, punching._

_ Nothing has ever been how it is now. I have Kusukusu, and she keeps this a secret... because she loves me. The closest I will ever know to love, is Kusukusu. Something born to love me. It's not fair... He does that to me. Every week. If I'm lucky. He hurts me. I hate him. And my mother is just as worse. She just watches with widened eyes. She does nothing. She neglects me. She is just as bad as him. They both deserve each other, but why am I forced to deal with the sins of my parents?_

End of Flashback

If only I had known I said that all out loud. I stared at Viola. And her arm was wrapped around me. You'll be okay, she wimpered. You'll be okay. I started crying. Of happiness, of joy. I'm not sure. But I knew I was excited to be spending the holidays with Viola, a new found friend.

**Onette: Well wasn't that just cute.**

**Viola: Wow, I still can't believe you told me all that about you**

**Rima: Shut up Vi-ol-a**

**Tadase and Amu: When do we get to be in the story.**

**Onette: You two already had your glory a few chapters ago.**

**Rose: More importantly, when am I going to be introduced?**

**Onette: Now that's a good question.**

**Nagihiko: Can you stop making me look like an idiot in every chapter. When does the amazing Nagi get his break-through lovey-doved moment.**

_**Everyone laughs**_

**Onette: Just shut up. God Damn It...**

_**You know the drill, Review and Favorite. Because I probably won't favor you in my heart... so maybe you should try favoring my fan fiction ;)**_


	10. Fun with the newly found Flower Fanatics

Rima's POV

I woke up laying on Viola's comfortable bed. So soft, pretty. Wait? What was I doing here. In Viola's bed. Don't I hate her. Yeah, no wait... now I remember.

_I'm on her bed, sitting there shocked. Does your father beat you, she questioned. How. How could she know. No one knows. I wore a long sleeve sweater today. To hide the bruising. HOW! But if I didn't answer, I'd have to go back to him. The alcohol on his breathe, his tall body compared to me, his eyes telling me I'm a failure. I simply can't go back to that, can't._

_ So I'm bumbling now. Bumbling what my dad did to me... no I mean, when it started. After I was kidnapped. "Speak up." she requested. And I did as she said. Not only could she blackmail me, but she could make my life hell even if I obeyed. So what would happened if I didn't. Yeah, so I just did._

She had this weird was of cornering people didn't she. I had to tell her, didn't I. And I ended up on her bed, sleeping. Where was she? Oh my gosh. I looked next to me and blankets were in one relative area, but I still had all the blankets on myself. I forced her off her bed; how evil of me. Then, on her nightstand, she left me a note.

_Dear Rima,_

_I'm so sorry that you probably won't find me here in my bedroom when you wake up. Let's just say that I wanted to visit an old friend of mine. I hope you're okay. I'm not that far away Rima. Trust me. No, I mean trust me. I told my parents that you were going to spend time with us for the holiday season. They don't seem to mind so you don't have to camp out and hide or anything. My mother should be playing Just Dance 2 with Olivia, and my father should be watching football in the other room. Am I right? Well, I don't really know what time you wake up. Sorry to scare you. If you go off, please leave a note on this dresser. Yeah, my family communicates via notes on each others' furniture. I hope you don't mind, and get used to it. Oh, and please don't tell Olivia I have left._

_ -Viola._

Uhm. At least she cared enough to write a letter. Kusukusu was laughing... with Kai. Wait, Kai? Why wouldn't Kai go with his bearer. And why wasn't Grace here? What did she mean by close. And hasn't Viola only been here for one week How can she have any friends outside the old guardians and well, that's it here right?

Okay, first of all, it's pretty amazing how spot on and accurate Viola was. I creeked the door open and tip-toed to the long staircase like a child would hiding from their mother. I looked down to find Olivia look like she was doing something with her hands. So was her mom, but her mom was obviously winning. How sad. My head whip-lashed to the room next door, Christmas football... how, typical. But their father wasn't drunk. Refreshing.

I entered the room. My hair was a frizzy mess, but isn't it always. And it's Christmas. On a Saturday. It's like the biggest miracle God has given us, so I'm just going along with it. I smiled. Everyone looked so happy. I mean, Tadase 'kept mumbling all this crap about how sad Olivia's life was being that he never met Viola, but Olivia seems pretty happy to me. But something wasn't right with this scene. It was too happy. I mean, maybe I was paranoid from all the bad experiences with my parents, but something was off about theirs. Hmmmm, imagination.

Personality, I've never played, "Just Dance 2." **{AN: Don't Own.}** I've never even heard of it. Americans... I mean, Olivia really sucked at this game **(AN: haha, yes... this is taken from my own experiences with Just Dance 2) **I don't think she really looked that bad, but she always missed it. Her mom, forty years old by the way, was beating Olivia, her twelve year old child, to shreds. I think Olivia was about to cry. I don't really blame her. I would be too. Her mom is REALLY good, and is the bragging type if you know what I mean.

"Rima, do you want to play?" Olivia asked nicely. Ugh, I sware to god, if there's anyone I hate, it's Olivia. She sounds exactly like Nadeshiko sounds in my mind. I can't take it. I hate Nadeshiko. Even though I've never met her, I /hate/ Nadeshiko. How sad, of myself.

"No." I grumbled.

"See mom, I told you she was Viola's friend." Olivia smirked. What was that supposed to mean?

"Ahhh, yes. Well make yourself at home." Olivia's mom replied.

I think I'm insulted. Yes, yes I am insulted. Kusukusu giggled as always, me in this weird state of being in which I might kill the next person who talks to me. Kusukusu started, "You should do it, Rima-chan. DO DO DO DO DO, DO IT!" they exclaimed. They being Kai and Kusukusu cheering simulatamulsly.

After a while, I caved into it... and I was really good. I have no athletic ability at all whatsoever. No muscle nothing. But this, dancing, being crazy... oh yes, this was what my inner character was good at. Half the time I was character-changed with Kusukusu and nobody noticed (except Kai of course but let's not state the obvious shall we?) It just looked like I was having a really fun time. So then Nadeshiko, I mean Olivia, giggled in the way that I picture Nadeshiko giggling.

I've had enough of Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I've had enough with that last name – Fujisaki. Excuse me but, Nagihiko is a pervert who spends way too much time with Ikuto and is a model student. Perfect. Just like his sister. I'm lucky I won't be seeing him until school starts, but let's not think about that until it actually happens.

Plus, if being haunted by Nagihiko wasn't enough, Nadeshiko Fujisaki's poster was everywhere, haunting me while I sleep. Is Viola a lesbian and in love with Nade. Oh my god, I'm sharing a room with a lesbian. Where is the sanity in this. Nahhhh, I need to calm down. Viola is probably just one of those dancing fanatics. Speaking of which, where was Viola on Christmas?

Viola's POV

My eyes were drifting off into the clouds. Cloud 9. It was beautiful with Rose. Rose was my best friend. See, technically she is my cousin... but she's seventeen. Still in school, but still such a prestigious dancer that she was employed to teach the art, by the Fujisakis. Eep.

Back to reality I suppose. Rose was fixing my posture, I guess an aspect I needed to practice. I was in the Fujisaki residence. Oh god, okay first of all, I feel like I'm intruding the none other than NADESHIKO FUJISAKI'S house... yeah, I guess that cross-dresser Nagihiko's house to be more precise, but really... who cares.

Well Rose 'kept babbling about this stupid flower experiment she had to do at school with her useless partner, I was practicing my dancing. I wanted to be maginifigant. I wanted to be beautiful. I wanted to be ravishing. I wanted to be so good that thy Nagihiko Fujisaki could walk up to me right now and bow to me because of my superiority at dancing. That is my expectation of myself.

"So what flower are you?" she asked. Flower. Oh god, if I was paying attention... maybe I could understand what she was saying.

"That kind." I pointed. Looking closer, I replied, "That flower, a... violet." She giggled a bit.

"Violet, Viola. How ironic." Rose said. "You are blue lately Viola, sad... why?"

This has something to do with that damn flower thing, doesn't it.

"Well, I think you're a rose." she giggled at that and then looked confused. "Roses are red, ehhh. You blush non-stop. Sometimes, I can't even signify the different between your blush or your make-up blush, get it. Plus, Roses are beautiful, shine, and lighten up peoples' lives. That's why you are a rose,  
Rosie." I said.

"Would you like to know why you are a violet then?" I simply nodded. "Once there was this girl. She wasn't like any other ordinary girl. She had something that other people couldn't obtain, or at least not easily, that came natural to her, dance. Her specialty, traditional Japanese dancing. She was good. She was a girl that changed the definition of dance; you have never seen anything like it before... that type of dance. Then one day, that girl was reported missing the fay before a big recital. Nobody knows what happened to the girl but I do. The girl's father had gotten a job and forced the family to move to America to make it easier for their traveling parents. She had given her dream up completely because of, an obstacle." I looked shocked. She just described me, didn't she. I should be ashamed. "The violet. A bud that takes long to bloom. But when it does, the results are well worth it. The blossom has what no other violet or plant will ever had. It just made that violet special. The violet never really applied their dream, so the first obstacle the violet had faced, the violet fell scentless, tragically with all the treachery in that ones life-time catching up with them. Isn't that what blue means? _Viola_."

Rose looked at my sternly for a moment, and then we both started cracking up laughing. Do you even realize how funny that just was. It was funny, but then I noticed a pair of unwelcome, amber eyes peering at us through the doorway. What the hell did he want. Shit, what the hell was he going to do to me? What if I said sorry now, Nagihiko... would that be okay in this round?

Rose: FINALLY. All hail Onette.

Onette: Stop you're flattering me.

Viola: Yeah, you are flattering her. You cornered me with stupid Nagihiko.

Nagi: :P

Rima: I can't believe you ditched me with your bizarely happy family.

Olivia: Don't get me started.

Onette: Again. Would you all just shut the hell up?

**/evil-.-smile/**

Review :D


	11. Rose's So Called Alibi

**Onette: Welcome to Chapter 11 :D**

**Viola: Stop making me look like a damn idiot. I better have a breakthrough moment in this damn chapter.**

**Rose: -giggles-**

**Onette: -cough, cough- Not the way that will please you though, Viola.**

**Viola: What the -. The damn bitch owns nothing. ._.**

**Onette: hehe.**

Rosie's POV

Geese, young master caught me teaching my cousin dancing. Thank God it was just young master, just imagine what his mother would of done to me. Okay, I'm avoiding the main point of this. Let's restart shall we. GEESE, YOUNG MASTER CAUGHT ME TEACHING MY COUSIN DANCING! I'm fired for sure.

"Geese Viola, I know you were bizarre but really; don't you have any Christmas plans with your family?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Not my family, but with _your _girlfriend," Viola replied. Man, Viola... wow you are really something else, aren't you? He blushed a bit.

"Rose, what is she doing here?" he soon replied.

"I'm sorry young master... she is, my friend. I was teaching her how to-"

"Mind your own business Fujisaki." Viola screamed interrupting me.

"This is _my_ business, Hotori. Now you are in my house... this now has become _my_ problem!"

Viola ran out of the house and kind of cat jumped into her window, freaky. Nagihiko glared at her with admiration. Did he like her? No wait. Viola said he had a girlfriend, interesting. Then young master turned his eyes to mine, his face boiling with anger. No way he could like her from this reaction. He seemed to have cooled down though after a while.

He sighed. I didn't notice he was holding in his breath. "Be honest. Why was she here? I won't be mad. She just... there's something not right about her. Like she hates me no matter what I do. She has a way of making me look like a complete retard by using idiotic tricks against me. And yet her walls are covered with posters of the great Nadeshiko Fujisaki..." Nagi paused. "She hates me. That girl. And yet she said she loved me. But in an unusual context. Who was this girl, Viola." he kept glaring into my eyes. "Who is she?"

_Flashback_

_ "I was five years old. Five years old when she was born. Born on May 15th. May 15th, 1998 **{AN. That's my birthday. And the facts below are facts of myself, well except for the twin part, in the first paragraph :P} **She was the oldest. Born the first I mean. She was a twin... but she was born, first. Her hair from birth was long, to her shoulders and were pitch black like her mothers. Her sister had no hair at all in comparison to her. Her eyes shone green. Most babies had baby fat, but her legs were pure muscle, for a child that is. And even with this much muscle, she managed to weigh a full two pounds less than her identical sister at birth._

_ Life was fun with her around. Her mother was nice. She was my cousin, so I guess it was only nature for me to spend time with her. I treated her like my own sister. My own sister, who had died at age eight soon after her birth. But when I spent time with her, all my pain seemed to fade away. I was good at one thing, and one thing only it seemed. Dancing._

_ I was not perfect, I was not a master... though I was good. Good to her. I practiced with her, her eyes glowed with excitement. Just the feeling of this enlightened me. It had been five years since she was born. She was different now, I was different. She was tall... for her age. Her hair, dirty-blonde. Her skin was paler. She was tinier than at birth; extremely underweight which worried me sick. When I found out that it insulted her to be called underweight by her sister constantly though, I didn't bug her about it. She was still muscular, but what stayed the same was her eyes. They still shone that reflection of green that had its way of putting me to tears. _

_ Then it happened. I was about your age, 13, when my mother died. She died and I was left with my father. My father being American. I didn't really go to America much. Over the summer here when it was winter in southern California. When I got the chance I could. But then, father made me move there, to America. I was devastated. It was horrible. But she could always make me laugh when I was on the verge of tears. Always make me cry, that's how much I laughed. I liked America. No wait, I like her... and that was my reflection of America._

_ But then my father died. It was sad actually. I was fifteen. She being 10. I was then forced again to move to Japan. But the problem. I didn't want to leave. Leave her._

_ I was packing that day. I packed my belongings, everything that I owned by my name. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. You are, leaving. She muttered. Don't leave me. It escaped from her mouth. I was sorry. I was sorry to her. _

_ Her personality was so charming. She was cunning, but it seemed as she grew older she applied herself less and less than she did when she was little. She was beautiful, but her looks didn't dominate her life. She was nice, but she didn't let her inner self show to anyone else, but me. She was athletic, and that was the only reflex of success she actually would let shine, but her mother complained she was such a failure for only thriving in physical education. And that's when the hitting began._

_ She was strong, but I don't think she could handle it. Being hit. Being the failure of the family. Being a disgrace. Being her. Her mom and her used to have a close relationship but it faded. And I remember one time asking her 'what was your dream?' and she replied, 'to be like you' and then she explained. 'I want to be like you because mommy likes you. Because mommy doesn't hit you. And because you have a mommy.' but she didn't understand my mother was gone too._

_ She saddened me. When I left, I had never seen her again. She would talk to me through Face book, but her parents eventually started yelling at her for being on the computer too much. Thank God they are on business trips through most of the year. But I went a whole two years barely talking to her, without seeing her even one time. That girl that made me happy. It killed me to be away. She liked me too, right. What did it do to her?_

_ And this would only happen to her, not her sister. Her sister was better than her, so her sister got the royal treatment because of her profound maturity. There was really no one to relate to. This would happen any time their parents were home from business trips it seems. Any time, except if their was a guest outside the family over..._

_ And then I heard about a month ago that she was moving here. Moving to Japan. Moving to this town. Moving to this neighborhood. Moving practically to this house. My neighbor was my hero. Was my cousin. I was overjoyed. But I remembered her true dream, dance. She admired you. When I told her that I was moving to Japan she literally burst into tears of joy asking for your autograph, young master. So I invited her into the Fujisaki manner. Viola... Young Master, I know it violates my rights here as an employee, but she was really-"_

End of Flashback

Nagihiko's POV

This was, ridiculous. This story. I'm not denying the fact whether it's true or not, it's just... something about Viola's personality just doesn't seem right from that description. Something about Viola just wasn't that. Viola was content with being herself by the way she acted. That was not the girl, Rose, my most loyal servant, was describing.So I interrupted her.

"Now I understand." Now I really did though. Understand Viola's actions. Viola acted cold because she was trying to conceal her pain. Her acting, is good. Better than Rima's anyway. And she was cunning. She corners me every opportunity she gets. She was beautiful... I mean, she is identical to her sister... unfortunately. And she had posters of me everywhere. The question, why did she hate me?

Viola's POV

I climbed up from my balcony into my room. I guess I was running. It was only 12:04pm, but obviously everyone was awake, even Rima. I glared at the note I left her, still untouched. But she wrote back:

_Back at you, Viola_

_First of all, you left on Christmas. Rude, cold hearted. You know your parents miss you. Your parents who have been working hard for you, for this fantastic room. And you're not even grateful. What are you, a monster? When you come down though, you have me to wait for. Have fun, I hope it was worth ditching your family for._

_ -Rima_

Bitch, she didn't understand anything. I can't go down there and face my mother and my father. Nothing will force my feet to move down into the living room. Just as I was dozing off, the door opened.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, VIOLA! We've been worrying about you." my father yelled. Tadase was standing next to him sighing in relief. I could feel it though, a slash across my face. It burned... my face. Horrible. He slapped me. Even Tadase, Tadase's uncle being my father, was standing there, shocked. This was, embarassing.

My father stormed out of the room. Tadase's magenta eyes widened at the sight of my blood dripping slowly off of my chin. "Don't tell," I wimpered. He only nodded and looked at the note on my nightstand with a curious face. He didn't need to ask. "I was with my cousin. My _other _cousin." I was careful to emphasis the word, other.

I had nothing against Tadase Hotori. He's a nice kid. The prince type. Older than me by two months. But Rose was special to me; I hadn't seen Rose in two whole years. I met Tadase a week ago. I don't really know him that well yet. And I've been dying to see Rosie for some time now. That slap just now was worth it... abuse to see Rose, worth it.

"I see, Rima is waiti-"

"Rima can go to hell for all I care!" I yelled. Luckily the door was shut and I don't think anyone heard me. Any type of relationship I had with Rima was over because of that note. Don't get me wrong, I'm not offended. Oh please, I've disconnected myself with any feeling of guilt regarding my parents a long time ago. But she just... showed me how low she could go; and she is a cold person. I person who cares about no ones' feelings. On the outside at least... but who cares about how she is on the inside. She obviously won't open up to me. Lucky for her, I can go lower, lower than cheesy, bull-crap elementary school jokes. I can go _low_.

Tadase looked flustered, shocked... that I actually said that. But he saw the note. And he just went down stairs like nothing had happened. Like nothing had happened. I understand what he does. But I can do it... better.

The rest of the day was normal with Rima around. Like a picture perfect family with her around. But I avoided eye-contact with Rima. Tadase kept whispering her things, Rima looked at me like I was some type of extraterrestrial alien the whole time. I got what I wanted for Christmas, a badmitten set. Olivia got some type of ice-skating outfit. And when my parents found out Rima was staying with us, my parents got some cheap comedy manga, my idea. Apprently, it was supposed to be released in a week and Rima had been saving up all her money on it so she was as happy as I had seen her in a week. Merry freaking Christmas everybody!

**Onette: Rose!**

**Rose: Ugh, Finally...**

**Onette: Where am I supposed to go with this story now o.O**

**Viola: Now I look like an idiot... DAMN IT!**

**Onette: Hey you asked for it. Okay. You guys should know the drill. Review and all that crap.**

**Viola: I hate you.**

**Onette: And almost everyone in the story hates you to ;) **

**GOODBYE**

**Viola: B-b-but...**

**Onette: I said bye!**


End file.
